


Am I Alive or Dead?

by WolfsBane54



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Brother Feels, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Doctor - Freeform, Family, Fantasy, Fiction, Human Experimentation, Injury, Love, Medical, Medical Care, Near Death Experiences, Other, Out of Body Experiences, Protective Sibling, Reanimation, Science Fiction, Short One Shot, Short Story, Sibling Bonding, Sibling Love, Twin Brothers, Twins, borthers, care, law breaking, life support, scifi, secret experiment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-12 04:44:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15332061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfsBane54/pseuds/WolfsBane54
Summary: Two brothers. Twin. A tragic accident, takes the life of one. Only one brother, lives now.  Can he pull off a miracle? Can he bring his brother back to life? Is it even called life?....Read and find out..





	Am I Alive or Dead?

**Part 1**

When they told me that you had died. I must admit that I went a little crazy. It was like the thought of never talking with you, never seeing you again, never having you argue with me again, was just impossible. We have always been together, since the day we were born. We are not whole without the other. The news that you had died, had made me put my Masters Degree in Medical Engineering to good use. I worked like a mad man for a week, building machines and tank. They were wrong. They had to be wrong. You were only asleep. They were waiting for me to see you one last time before the funeral home would come to take you and prepare you for burial.

But I stole you the day before, in the middle of the night.

I brought you home. I hooked you up to my machines. I would prove them wrong. You were not gone. Attaching the wires, and fitting you with a feeding tube and oxygen mask, I submerged you in the tank, filling it with special liquid that would help regenerate your damaged cells. At least you won't be getting any bed sores. I was holding my breath when I started up the machines.

Watching your body jerking lightly and the small pulses of electricity running through your body. For forty minutes I watched your vital, or lack there of, nothing was happening. Until....Your lungs started working, expanding and accepting the oxygen your mask was giving you. Your heart started beating in a steady rhythm. I couldn't relax until the machine monitoring your brain, started giving me reading that there was in fact brain activity.

They were wrong.....And I have proved it.....That was over two years ago.....No one knows what I have done yet. It would be looked upon badly, I think.

My machines are working like they were created to, but they won't last forever. For two years I have kept you alive, and safe within your tank, but there are some problem I cannot answer. "We can't keep doing this...." I say placing my hand on your tank, looking into your half lidded gaze that never wavers, but I know you are alive.

Checking your vital, I see that you are asleep. The machine monitoring your brain activity, indicates you are in rim sleep at the moment. That's good. I hope you are having good dreams. I come here everyday. I made myself a schedule when I learned that your brain was reacting to my voice. I started reading to you, your favorite books, and sometimes the newspaper. I doubt you can hear what I'm saying, but at least I know, that you know I am here. I wonder if you even know who I am? It doesn't matter you are alive.

"Today is the day....." I tell you anyway. There are questions I need answers to. To get them, I have to reveal our secret to someone. An old friend. You probably don't understand whats going on, and are very confuse. I mean, its understandable. Waking up in a tank, submerged in green colored liquid, with wire and tubes attached to you. I just hope you have been comfortable. I am bringing an old colleague and friend here soon. To give us the answers, that I am afraid to get. Can you live without my machines? I hope you can. "I will be back soon." I say, after triple checking everything.

**Part 2**

_'Hello. You're new....Are you a friend?....'_

I would like to say, "Hi," but that is hard to do with a feeding tube and oxygen mask on my face. I would shake your hand in greeting, but that too, is also impossible. I cannot move with the wires attached to me; monitoring me. I cannot touch you even if I wanted to; My tank prevents me.

_'You look disturbed.....Am I really that much of a sight?....Maybe you know me....'_

I don't remember you.....I remember Him, though. Yes, Him, my twin, who is behind you. I remember Him.

He takes care of me. He makes sure, that I am comfortable. Everyday, like clockwork, he comes and sees to my needs. He even clean the glass of my tank, so I can see properly, and reads to me, so I don't become bored. I think He knows, that I can't hear anything pass a mumble, over the hum and rumbling of the equipment and machines, attached to my tank; Keeping me alive. I appreciate the gesture though.

He looks defensive and worried that your here.

_'I know why....He's worried about your reaction towards me....But why?....Are you important in some way?....'_

You are walking around my tank, with that expression on your face....I know it's unheard of, to see an actual human being living in a tank filled with liquid, with nothing but machines, giving me life, but that also means, that I am not living as well. My Brother saved me. My tank he built it. These machines that are attached to me, to my tank, He built them all. He is a genius. Did He not do a good job?

_'Ah, you found my medical records....Yes, you can read them....I don't mind....'_

After a few moments you look between me and my Brother, who is talking to you about something, gesturing to me.  _'What's wrong?....You look upset....'_  You are raising your voice.

I can tell by the sound of mumbles and vibrations around my tank. The vibrations the volume of your voice is causing interrupts the humming and rumbling of the machines.  _'Don't do that.....It disrupts the main machine monitoring the entire tank. You'll make it receive false readings.....No.....Stop slamming your fist against my tank.'_ You are yelling at my Brother now.

He is shouting back now, as He pushes you away from me, and quickly checking my vitals and the machine readings.

_'See....I tried to warn you....I am okay though.... I'm tough. .....I must have been through much worst,.... if I am living with the help of machines.'_

You are angry. He points your attention to my brain scans. "....~Active Brai~ Activity~.....ALIVE!~...."

_'Oh....I could hear some of that....He must be desperate to win you over....You must be someone who can help me....Help us....'_ Your debating now, I can tell.  _'What will you do now?....Walk out?....or help us?....'_ He's waiting for your answer.  _'I am waiting for your answer....We have been patient for a very long time, for someone to give us an answer.....Am I alive?....or am I dead?'_

** Finish **

 

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Well, I know its rare that I write a short story, but here it is. I don't know if i will add on to this or not.
> 
> If you liked this story please let me know by Leaving some Kudos, Bookmarking, or Leave a comment. I love hearing what you guys and gals have to say.


End file.
